Not Just At Night
by lil-Wolf-girl-1994
Summary: AU/GilMat and others/- A night that can't be forgotten. A love that can't be shared. What happens when a newly transformed vampire meets a shy boy? What secrets will they both uncover and how can they deal with them? Full summary inside. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

I Don't Own Hetalia, If I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Okay this is my first Hetalia fic, and pairing with Gilbert and Matthew. Not to mention I haven't been writing for a long time.

Summary:

AU/GilMat and others/- A night that can't be forgotten. A love that can't be shared. What happens when a newly transformed vampire meets a shy boy? Will he be able to keep his secret for long? Not only his secret, but the strength to control himself? And will he have the power to protect both of them?

* * *

Prologue

Blood curdling screams couldn't be ignored as it plunged into the cold night. House lights turning on as the owner were awakened from their slumber. Some neighbors began opening their windows and sticking out their heads in order to get a view at what made the cause of such a horrid sound. No one knew what was going on. They would never imagine something bad would happen in their quiet neighborhood.

More screams were heard, and by now some of them were outside searching for the troubled house, others stayed to call the police or to protect their family of the unknown source. The men outside didn't have to look for long as a young boy came out crying for help.

They all ran towards the boy, but stopped at the sight of him. The child's face was splattered with blood. His once blond hair now brown, indicating that the blood had long since dried. His eyes were puffed and red from crying as the tears left a trail on his cheeks.

"Brother." A trembling whisper came out of the boy. The crowed started to walk towards the frightened child.

"What happened boy?" Asked one of the men as he knelt down to his level and placed his hands on the boy's trembling shoulders. More sobs ran out of the child's eyes as he remembered the current events.

Some men went inside the child's house to investigate.

"Where's your brother and father?" The man asked

Time passed and most of the men returned, shocked and disgusted looks were placed on their faces.

"What happened?" Asked the man still at the boy's side.

They didn't get a chance to answer as the voice of the child came first.

"They killed father." He said between sobs.

"Ludwig," Came a woman's voice, "Where's your brother?"

There was a pause as they waited for Ludwig to respond.

"He went after them," He whispered "He's going to avenge father."

Nobody dared to move as they heard those words come out of the eight year old.

"Roderich, what are we going to do?" Asked the woman breaking the silence.

"SEARCH FOR GILBERT NOW!" Roderich yelled as he stood up and picked up Ludwig.

Not having to be told twice, the men started to separate in search for the missing brother.

"Elizabeta, take care of Ludwig." He said handing over the sobbing child to his wife, and followed the others as they began the search.

Once the child was wrapped around her arms she gave a nod and ran back to her house. She knew she couldn't shed tears now, she had to be strong for Ludwig and Gilbert; if they ever find him.

"Brother." Came a whispered from Ludwig. He knew that both his and Gilbert's life would be different from now on.

* * *

-

Alright! There you go, the beginning of the story. Sorry its so short, I'll try and write more next time.

I don't really like how I wrote this.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

AN- Hey guys!

Sorry for the late update, I've been a bit busy. I just finish my Regents! So no more studying!... For now

Anyway here's the new chapter! I hope you like it, and sorry if there are mistakes, I didn't re-read it so well

Warnings!- Bad French, Bad grammar, and some spellings mistakes

Inspiration- My own family morning

I don't own ANYTHING just the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1

Not that many people are awake on Saturday mornings, and in this family of four they're usually awake around two in the afternoon, except for one.

A adolescent was working in a very neat and clean kitchen. He didn't seem to mind how quit the whole house was, as he was humming a tune to himself. The boy was around sixteen, he was thin for his age, but showed that he worked out a little as well. Behind glasses, his eyes was a shade of blue with a tint of violet in the right lighting, wavy light blond hair that was medium in length, with a strange curl that never seemed to want to stay down, gave off a beautiful shine that matched with his snow white skin. The teen continued to hum his tune as he worked on mixing ingredients in a big bowl.

Saturday mornings were his time to relax before the hectic day started, with his parents bickering, his brother arguing/fighting with his dad, and later on with everyone forgetting that he exist. Mornings like these weren't just his time for relaxing, but his chance in getting complements and being notice from his family. He never liked getting mixed up with his twin brother Alfred, heck they barley even looked alike, Alfred had short bright blond hair, with a wild strand of hair sticking out, and his eyes are a bright shade of blue, let alone act the same. They were complete opposites!

Alfred always managed to get more attention from others with his loud attitude. Even as children living in the orphanage, all the attention went on him, leaving his brother invisible to others. By now he just told himself that he was used to it. Blaming himself for being quite, instead of outspoken like his younger brother. Yes _younger_, from what the documents say, Alfred was born three minutes after him. So maybe it was only fair that he had everyone's attention? Though at times Alfred was more like the big brother, after all he protected him from bullies throughout the years.

The boy's thoughts were cut off as the aroma of his breakfast swirled around his nose. He let out a soft sigh as he exhaled his favorite food in the whole world, pancakes. He didn't mind waking up early in the morning to make pancakes for his family. He really did enjoy it. Another sigh escaped his mouth, as he smelled his pancake cook themselves on the heated stove.

"_Bonjour, __Mathieu!"_ Came a voice from the kitchen doorway.

"_Bonjour, papa."_ Matthew said as he stared down at his pancakes ready to flip them.

"You're only up to your first batch?" Asked his papa as he looked over his son's shoulders.

"I'm taking my time today." He answered flipping his pancakes. He turned to his papa and allowed his lips to be pulled back into a small smile. "Can you please set the table?" His papa gave a warm smile as he walked towards the cupboard. Francis Bonnefoy was a tall French man who was around his thirties. He had wavy blond hair just like Matthew, but was longer reaching his shoulders. His face was flawless, allowing his ocean blue eyes to shine brightly, he had a slight amount of facial hair, that always tickled when he came up and landed a kiss on your cheek.

"But of course! It's the least I can do!"

The response he received confused Matthew a bit. Sure Matthew Always set the table, and whenever he did asked the elder man for help, he would give a nod and happily do it with a smile.

"What do you mean papa?"

"Oh, well…" Francis started fidgeting with the plates as he set them down. "you see-"

"FRANCIS!!!" Came a loud yell from his parents room, only one person that could be.

"P-papa," Matthew stuttered. "what did you do, ehh?" The Canadian didn't dare move from his place. Either from fear or he didn't want his pancakes to get burned.

"FRANCIS, YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Loud stomps could be heard, as both men froze in fear.

Arthur Kirkland, was Matthew's and Alfred's second dad. He's been married to Francis even before they came to adopt Matthew and his brother. Arthur was a British man who is also in his thirties. He has short blond hair, almost like his brother's, beautiful green eyes, and thick eyebrows. The British man was a gentleman who enjoyed drinking his afternoon tie outside, while reading a novel. But at the moment his, quick temper is, like always, rising, showing his violent side.

'Oh no,' Matthew thought to himself, 'brother might wake up'

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU OLD MAN!" Came his brother's voice soon after. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BLOODY FROG!"

The French man flinched as he heard the foot steps getting closer, and the yells getting louder.

"_Mon ange, s'il vous plaît," _He said shaking a bit. "I merely thought that you would be happy waking up in that state."

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" A tackled was heard followed by two screech as they seem to be falling down the stairs.

"Bother, dad!"

"_Mon amour!"_

Both ran out of the kitchen only to see two fallen men at the end of the stairs glairing at and pulling on pulling on each others hair.

"Why you ungrateful little-"

"Shut up, you fuzzy caterpillar-"

"Guys p-please"

"Mathieu do you smell smoke?" Asked his papa.

Matthew took a second to sniff the air. "MY PANCAKES!" He yelled dashing back to the kitchen.

"Was that Matthew?" Asked his father.

"_Oui _Arthur, it was." Francis said with a sigh, as he helped his lover up.

"Hey, what about me?" Whined Alfred.

"This was your fault anyway!" Snapped his dad.

"My fault?! I told you to shut up, but you didn't listen to me!"

"Arthur." The French man calmly said.

"WHAT-" Arthur just stayed opened mouth as he turned towards the French man, who had a dreamy and lusting look in his ocean blue eyes.

"I believe you should wear more then just that robe, don't you?" Francis said with a smirk as he stepped closer to the British man. "Or maybe… less."

"Get a room." Alfred said as he dusted himself off. "No one wants to see you two at it."

"Alfred, for once you gave a brilliant idea!" Francis said as he picked up his lover bridal style carrying him upstairs.

"Put me down you wanker!" Arthur shouted as he started kicking his feet, trying to get loss. Francis just gave another smirk to his British lover.

"You must be careful now, _mon cher, _we might both fall down, and beside, don't you want me to _faire l'amour avec toi__?" _He gave a small squeeze to Arthur's ass.

"Why you!" Arthur said ready to strike the French man.

"Alfred! Tell Mathieu that I'm giving him extra time to make more pancakes." Smiled Francis as he whispered French words to his husband.

Alfred just shook his head as he say his parents leave towards their bed room.

"Wait, who?" He asked himself tilting his head a bit. "Oh!! Matte!" Smiling as he remembered his brother who had ran to the kitchen awhile ago.

"Matte! Let me help you make some coffee!"

This is not how Matthew wanted his day to start.

* * *

AN- So does anybody know what Francis did to Arthur? This Chapter just a bit of their family life.

Sorry if it was mostly about nothing.

Ok I know Alfred usually the big bro, but i just based it on the date on Canada's and America's B-Day. Plus I think Matthew can be a wise big brother by giving good lectures to Alfred if he ever did something wrong (Not that he'll listen).

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if it's still a bit short, but I'm working on it.

French Translation

_Bonjour-_ Do I really need to translate this one?

_Mon ange, s'il vous plaît - _My angel, please.

_Mon amour! - _My love!

_Oui - _Yes

_mon cher - _My dear

_faire l'amour avec toi - _Make love with you.

Sorry if my French is wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

hi..... I'm SO sorry I've haven't updated in sooo long! Please forgive me

And thank you for all the comment, favs, and alerts you guys gave.

And for the person who reviewed as **kat** thank you for the French grammar, knowing Francis he probably want something like that to happen. lol ^_^

So here's a new chapter :)

I don't own Hetalia... it would suck if I did

HAPPY EASTER!!! ... even if I am a little late

* * *

Chapter 2

The room was dark, but the light that snuck through the cracked door was enough for a little boy to look around the room.

"Father?" The room was trashed. 'This isn't right.' The child thought. 'Nothing is in it's place.' The blond boy looked around the room. Everything was knocked off his father's desk, drawers yanked out of its place, papers and family pictures scattered around the floor, and the computer screen smashed near the wall. 'What happened here?'

"Father?" The young boy entered the room, blue eyes searched corners, looking for any clues as to what has caused this mess. A crash was heard from a distance, making the boy jump, turning around he saw the room disappearing into darkness. "Father!" The eight year old cried. Fear took over as the piece of the room disappeared. "Father where are you!" Fear of being alone crawled up his mind. "Brother!" Trying to escape he did the only thing a child could think of, he shut his eyes close. "Please help bother." he whispered.

"Ludwig" someone's calling me?

"Ludwig wake up." Ludwig didn't want to open his eyes, knowing that if he did, horrifying images would meet his eyes. Images that Ludwig has been trying so hard to forget.

"Wake up." No, go away.

"Wake up." Go away.

"WEST!"

Ludwig eyes shot open as he was forced out of his dream. He could feel his breathing was a little shaky and the sweat making its way down his forehead.

"Hey West?" Ludwig turned around to meet the owner of the voice. He saw that it was his older brother. He had messy silver hair and deep red eyes. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"It's okay I-"

"Did you have another nightmare?" Ludwig looked at his brother with a shocked expression. "West?"

"Yes… I did but don't-"

"West! You are such a pansy!"

"Worry…" The blond man let out a sigh, he should have known better. Gilbert would just laugh in his face.

"Finally!" Came his brother's loud voice. "I've been waiting for you to wake up"

Ludwig would feel a headache coming, and that ringing sound wasn't helping at all.

"Earth to Ludwig!" Not to mention Gilbert's voice was just adding more. Where the hell was that ringing coming from? Taking deep breaths to clear his mind, Ludwig tried to relax his body, only if that ringing would stop!

"You might be able to think better if you turn off that damn alarm"

Ludwig finally realized that his alarm was the source of the noise. He grumbled as he turn off his alarm. "What do you want Gilbert?"

"The awesome me came to tell you something." The red eyed boy grinned as he leaned over, making sure his lips were hovering near his younger brother's ear. "You're late."

Blue eyes widen as he looked at the time. "Shit!" He cursed jumping out of bed. "What the hell Gilbert!" Ludwig yelled as he struggled to put on some pants. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I'm not your butler West, I'm too awesome for that." Gilbert's grin grew as he watched his brother wrestle with his shirt. "I only came in, because that alarm of yours was driving me insane."

The blond dashed out of his room making his way towards the bathroom, Gilbert following him calmly, his grin never losing its place.

"I need to tell you something West."

Ignoring his older brother, the blond continued to bush his teeth. He didn't have time for his brother's nonsense.

"Yo West."

"Not now Gilbert." Ludwig said combing his hair back.

"Yeah but West." Gilbert's words were heard by deaf ears as his brother rushed past him. "West."

"Goodbye brother." Ludwig said running out of the house.

"But West!" Called out Gilbert.

"Not Now Gilbert!" Yelled Ludwig as he ran down the street.

'This will teach you to not ignore the awesome me.' Thought Gilbert.

"But West it's Saturday!"

Ludwig stopped dead in his tracks. He listened to his brother's laughter as it filled the empty streets, and before the blond knew it, he was standing at his front door.

"Gilbert!" Slamming the door open Ludwig looked around only to find the house empty. "Brother!" He knew it was useless to call out, the silveret would be far away by now. Entering the kitchen he found a note on the counter.

_ Gone to work - Awesome _

Ludwig ran his hand through his hair, letting out a groan. As he started to prepare his breakfast. He allowed his thoughts to run through his mind, as he was finally left in peace. Gilbert could be such a handful. _Gilbert_. What could he be doing this early (for someone like Gilbert)? He couldn't have gone to work, today his day off.

-~~-~~-~~-

In a different household a family was having a... interesting breakfast.

"Great work as always lad." Arthur said with a smile. Matthew just blushed and gave a small nod. Turning around he saw his Papa giving him his own smile and nod of agreement.

"I'm glad I was able to give you more time _Mathieu._" The French man said with a smirk. Arthur only allowed Francis' smirk to grow as he turned a deep shade of red.

"You really didn't have to Papa." Matthew whispered, feeling a blush of his own making its way across his face.

"Yeah you really didn't have to," Alfred frowned "if you old geezers have forgotten here's a reminder; your room is right on top of the kitchen. We were able to hear the whole thing!"

"Alfred!" Matthew yelled, which was normal volume for everybody else.

"What? It's true; we were able to hear them banging up there!"

"Alfred, please." A bit flushed by now Matthew turned to his father, who was now even redder then before, the blond couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. Poor Arthur, it was probably from both.

"Fine-fine" finished Alfred. The whole room was then place with an awkward silence, which was sadly broken by Alfred's wrong choice of words. "We were even able to hear Iggy's moaning."

"That is it!" Arthur stood up from his seat and stormed upstairs.

Everyone stared blankly at each other, not knowing what the Englishman was up to. They listened closely as they heard movement and cursing from the room above.

"You can hear everything." Francis said in awe.

Alfred just grumbled something that sounded like 'I told you so.'

"Yes, we'll remember that next time," Francis said resting his chin on his hand.

"Thank-you"

"Next time we'll just do it in your room."

Before Alfred had a chance to shout out, he found himself on the floor. "What the hell?"

"Go open the Café." Arthur said sitting back down, and continued drinking his tea. Both Francis and Matthew stayed quiet, as they saw Arthur sip his tea, as if nothing had happened.

"What?" Alfred asked as he tried to pick himself up.

"Go open the café." Arthur repeated.

"But it's Saturday! We don't open till noon!" The blond teen responded.

"It never hurts to start early every once in a while."

"Then why don't you go?"

"I'm not the one who ate everything in one bite." Arthur said with a glare.

"B-but-"

"No buts" Arthur said putting his tea cup down gently. "Think of this as your punishment. Hopefully this will teach you to think before you speak."

"But," Alfred's face dropped a bit, his blue eyes widen and tears were forming, making them into cute watery eyes, with a small pout added. "I'm still hungry."

"I don't really care."

Francis gave a small chuckle, making all heads turn to him. Upon seeing the attention turn to him the Frenchman smiled and turned to his son. "_Mathieu_ showed you how to do that didn't he?" Alfred just stared at him, not trusting his mouth to speak. "Well I believe that _Mathieu_ can do it much cuter." Francis said another chuckle to escape his lips.

"That's enough you frog." Arthur snapped giving his husband a glare and turning back to his son. "And you," Alfred flinched at his dad's sharp voice. "You better get going."

"Please Iggy, I'll be good." The American teen begged.

"No, now get going."

"But-"

"I'll go." A soft voice said. Both men turned at the unexpected response from the shy boy, who has been forgotten until now. Matthew gave a small smile not minding that both blonds were giving him strange looks.

The sandy blond gave a small sigh before responding to the older blond. "Matthew, that's really thoughtful of you but-"

"Thanks Mattie!" Alfred yelled to his twin. He was about to run out of the room just in case his brother decided to change his mind.

"Hold it."

Alfred flinched as his father's voice filled the room.

"I don't believe this is quite fair." The Frenchman said wiping the small crumbs around his lips.

"Course it is dad." Alfred said scratching the back of his head with a grin on his face. "Mattie opens the Café, making Iggy happy, and I… I'll ahhh."

"Wash the dishes." Francis finished for his son.

"That's a splendid idea!" The Englishman cheered. "While he's at it he can clean up the kitchen!"

"What? But that's Mattie's job!"

"Oh you don't have a problem with that, do you?" Arthur said with a smile. "After all; Matthew is going to open up the Café for you."

"Yeah, but I didn't know-"

"Good! You're such a nice brother." Arthur said with smile, he turned to Matthew, his never leaving his face. "Now you better get going lad, and don't worry, you can take your time."

Matthew thanked both his dad and brother as he got up from the table.

"Mattie, wait! You don't have to go; you might not be able to handle all those customers by yourself." Alfred said trying to stop his brother from leaving (and leaving Alfred with the 'hard' work).

"It's not a problem for _Mathieu_ _cher,_ there might not even be any customers this early in the morning." By this time Matthew had finished gathering his things and was now walking out the back door.

"Okay everybody I'm leaving, bye."

"Mattie, wait!"

"Well, breakfast was great, now if you excuse me, I must prepare for work." Francis said excusing himself from the table, and gave Arthur a peck on his cheek before heading upstairs.

Arthur cleared his throat, trying to hide the blush across his face. "Yes, well I should get ready too." The sandy blond was about to leave when a certain cow licked adopted son of him grabbed his hand, seizing him from going on his merry way.

"Please help me Iggy." Alfred pleaded. "I'll be good for the rest of the day."

Arthur turned to say no to his son, but stopped when he accidentally looked into Alfred's eyes, which were once again big and watery, with his lips trembling, begging him to help him. Damn whoever thought Alfred how to pull that off. The Englishman let out a groan as he gave in on that look.

"I'll only dry." He said sharply.

"Thanks Iggy, you're the best." The teen smiled brightly as he had just won the battle.

"Well knowing you, you would probably break something."

"Hey you're still not mad 'bout that party right."

"We're still not done paying them back you git."

Alfred just smiled as they gathered all the dirty dishes and headed off to the kitchen.

* * *

AN- we all know that he's going to fall any sec now lol

I'm just gonna give Alfred a break... for now

Anyway hope you like it please review, comments make me happy^_^


	4. Chapter 3

Not Just At Night

AN- WOW its been a LOOONG Time. And for that I am Truly sorry. I hope you guys will still continue reading and thanks for those who have commented and kept asking. I'll try my best to keep writing, but I'm in college now soo it might take awhile.

DONT OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 3

Gilbert didn't know what was wrong with him, don't get him wrong, he was still awesome as ever, but he's awake. Outside. Walking. On a Saturday MORNING! He should be sleeping till past noon, maybe longer! He shouldn't be walking down empty streets looking for god knows what.

Gilbert let out a sigh. He just woke up today with the urge to find something, and it worried him a bit. Now he was wasting his Saturday morning wondering around who knows where. The young man's train of thoughts stopped when he realized he didn't know where he was. He really was letting this urge take control of him.

"Not cool" he grumbled. The albino didn't know if he should continue his little scavenger hunt or just head back home. Though, he didn't want to go back to an angry little brother. "Urgh! I didn't eat breakfast! Stupid Ludwig getting mad and making me run, he's lucky I took pity on him and not fight." His grumbles didn't stop for a few more blocks until he got a scent of something amazing and let his nose take over. He continued walking until he was standing across the street from a small café. The place looked relaxed and as if it was inviting you in. It had small round tables outside to enjoy nice weather and just by looking in through the large windows, it looked to have a warm homely feeling to it, with its cushion seats and couches that were next to the windows.

The silveret didn't know why but he wanted to go in and have some of their food. He usually eats at fast foods restaurants or small diners. This place looks too… lavish. The cry of the man's stomach told him to shut up and eat their food. So Gilbert, being the kind of guy to listen to his stomach, obeyed and crossed the street.

.~.~.~

Matthew knew that if had stayed in the house any longer his good mood would have gone away, and possibly become more hectic. Because his supposedly quiet morning was ruined, he was going to take Alfred's "punishment" as his opportunity to lift up his morning. Plus the teenager believed if his twin was allowed to monitor the café by himself the place would look like a warzone when he and his dad come in. This would mean more work for Matthew.

After opening up da café the young blond went to the back and started baking. This was part of his job. Baking all the sweets, he would even wake up early on school days so there would be enough to go throughout the day until he got out of school. His dad had a way to… mess things up even with instructions. It surprised everyone in the family on how fast he could make so many in a short amount of time.

His dad is in charge of the front desk. Arthur handling orders and money and brewing tea, which was one thing he didn't destroy. Alfred's good at making caffeine beverages, so he's also at the front desk helping their dad, offering his golden smile to anyone who orders from him. The lovely café belonged to Arthur since the boys were eight. It was a joyful moment for the whole family when the English man was able to open the café for the first time and their family problems were finally being restored. Sadly that moment was slowly being forgotten, using the café as punishment was enough proof.

Matthew let out small sigh as he took the batch of biscuits out of the oven and started buttering them. He really loves the place and doesn't mind doing so much work. Heck! The teenager didn't see it as work, the blonde practically grew up at the café always trying to make something new and when he did he took pride when he saw the happy smiles of their costumers taking a bite from his creations.

Taking out the cake from the fridge and prepared it to put it on display at the front counter. Being lost in thought, he didn't hear the ringing of bells as the door opened.

"Hello!" The shout almost made the young blond drop the cake. "Anybody here?!"

"I'll be there I a second." Matthew hurried putting the final touches on the cake, put the glass cover on top and carefully walked to the front.

"Wow…" He heard the customer say in awe.

As soon as Gilbert stepped inside he was intoxicated by the sweet aroma of pastries, caffeine, and tea. It made his senses overload. Not to mention something else in the back room was catching his attention. He felt as if he was in Heaven. Gilbert smirked, he really liked this place. The silveret walked up to the bar, he could hear somebody in the back preparing more sweets in there. Taking a seat the young man thought it would be kind of him to wait till the worker came out. Gilbert only lasted a few seconds before he got impatient.

"Hello! Anybody here?!" He yelled out. He heard a gasp and a small squeak as something was about to fall. 'Great now I feel bad.'

"I'll be there in a second" The worker responded after catching his breath. The silveret's red eyes widen when a small blond, with a cute long stand of hair curled out walked in.

"Wow…" He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Gilbert knows he shouldn't have but he looked up and locked onto the blonde's beautiful blue eyes. They amazed him, as he almost saw little hints of violet swirl around. The teenager's eyes weren't the only thing that got him stupefied; Gilbert was enriched with the smell of vanilla with a hint of maple. With the scent of pasties all over him and the café, the boys scent just increased.

**'Mine' **He thought. 'Whoa. Whoa. WHAO!' He couldn't think like that. 'Sure the kid looks cute, but that's the thing; HES A KID! Why the fuck my inner voice even talking? I thought I had him under controlled' Gilbert banged his head on the counter. This couldn't be happening to him, after so many years the silveret thought he could relax without worrying of being a freak.

"A-are you ok sir?"

'Oh no, his voice is even cute…' Gilbert let out a small groan.

"S-sir?" The blonde asked again.

Gilbert shot his head up, startling the poor boy. "Yes! Sorry about all that, just that cake looks so delicious and I'm on a diet and it's going to completely ruin my awesome figure so I'll have a big slice please..." He didn't know how he said that in one breath, but hey, he was awesome for a reason. Looking down he saw the nametag of the worker. "Matthew." Gilbert gave him a crooked smile, and in return Matthew gave him a small one.

All worries of that little voice from before were gone and he just admired the teen that was in front of him serving him a large slice of chocolate cake.

"Gilbert" The scarlet eyed blurted out.

"What?"

"The names Gilbert, doesn't seem fair that I know your name and you don't know mine." He said taking out his hand. "Plus I don't want to be called 'sir'."

Matthew looked at his hand then back at Gilbert then back to his hand. Whenever he did work in front most people will just order and forget he was there. They rarely said a 'Thank You' and _never_ started a conversation with him. So he was a little bit shocked when this stranger continued talking to him and gave the blonde his name and held out his hand.

"Matthew" He said quietly taking Gilbert's hand. Said man just grinned and firmly gave him a shake, which the younger one winced.

"I'm sorry," Gilbert pulled his hand away. "I didn't mean to be hard."

"It's ok, it wasn't that bad just unexpected." Matthew assured him with a smile.

"Sorry" The silveret's couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed of himself, he really thought he was getting better at controlling himself.

"It's ok really, here have cake."

"I hurt you and you reward me with cake?" Gilbert couldn't help but smile as he heard the blonde giggle.

"That didn't hurt so don't feel bad, and you're paying for it."

"Heh, so true." Gilbert mused as he dogged into his cake, and stopped after one bite. "This is the best cake I've ever eaten!"

Matthew just smiled as he watched his new friend eat… They are friends now right?

* * *

AN- Sorry its short, I'll try to update more next time.

Have a nice day :) Plz comment


	5. Chapter 4

-**AN**-

Sooo I was planing on posting this up yesterday, but i lost the darn draft! Then this morning I found it :D so i was able to type it up. Could have posted it up sooner but friends are crazy -_- and i saw Iron Man 3 :D which was AWESOME!

So without further adieu onto the story :D

* * *

Not Just At Night

Chapter 4

Turns out a large slice of cake became half and before you knew it, the whole thing was gone. Matthew started to worry after Gilbert asked for his fifth slice. And stopped when Gilbert told him he could eat a factory if they gave him a chance.

"Um, you do know this is going to cost you $54 right?" Matthew questioned as the silveret drank his coffee.

"Don't forget the drink, it's going to be $56 altogether."

Matthew wasn't expecting such a calm response. Then again if he didn't have the money, the young man would have stopped on his own account, right?

"Never mind it's going to cost more than that, give me a large chocolate milkshake please."

"Whatever happened to your diet?" Matthew asked.

"It died as soon as I took a bite of your cake. Sorry kid, I think I'm coming here every day." The blonde let out a giggle that only Gilbert could hear through the blender. The teenager let out a content sigh as he began to look around the cozy café. The place was still empty and he's been here for at least half an hour. Most places like this would be full this early in the morning, with people rushing to get their drinks so they can run off to work spilling half their coffee in the progress. "Is this place a new business or something?"

Blue eyes turn towards him as their owner gave him his order. "No, we usually don't open until the afternoon on Saturdays."

"We?"

"My dad is the owner, and my brother and I work here too."

"Family business that's cute. This place looks great too." Gilbert loved the smile that Matthew showed as he gave him a small thank you; it showed just how much the complement meant to him. "Wait, what's the name of this place?"

"Leaf & Beans."

"Mmm…" Gilbert could only give a small moan as he continued drinking his milkshake with delight.

Gilbert got an idea and it was a very genius one, not to mention generous of him. "So it's only you guys?" he said taking a break of his drink. "No other worker?"

"We used to, but they were my brother's friends, so it didn't really work out that well." Matthew said seeing Gilbert's ruby go wide and shine with delight.

"You know I got a friend that's looking for a job." The silveret took a small pause letting Matthew sink in on where he was going, watching the uncertainty growing on his face. But he didn't have to worry. "He's really good at making tea, and has already had job experience as a waiter, so you don't have to worry about how he treats the costumers."

Gilbert loved looking at Matthew's different face expression. He made sure to note the little things that would give away his feelings as well. 'Wow I feel like a creep'

Matthew was considering letting Gilbert's take the job offering, but he was just worried. The past hour spending time getting to know the silveret have been great, but Gilbert was strange, loud, at sometimes rude. What if his friend was just like him or worst?! He's meet some of Alfred's friend and they're just as crazy as his twin. Matthew mentally shook his head. How could he think like that? He and Alfred are twins and they're nothing alike. Plus he's now friends with Gilbert; a type of person who he never thought he would befriend. Maybe this friend of Gilbert was calm and responsible, unlike Alfred's. 'Plus dad does need the help while we're at school. Would he be able to come?'

"He can totally work while you're at school and weekends too if you want him to." Gilbert added.

Matthew let out a breath. Maybe he could give this guy a chance. He was getting tired of getting up early to bake enough pastries till he got back. 'Can he even cook?' Matthew was about to voice out his question before Gilbert beat him to the answer.

"He knows how to cook and bake and make anything you ask him to. He knows how to follow recipes too. And no I can't read minds."

The blond closed his mouth, but gave the young man a strange look. He was used to being cut off by people and his papa did the same thing of answering questions before they were asked.

"Ok, you can tell him there's opening here." Matthew said sweetly. "You sold me once you said he can follow a recipe."

Matthew chuckled as Gilbert gave a loud whoop and proceeded to call his friend. After a few seconds of waiting, Gilbert gave the loudest good morning through the phone.

"Yeah I know it's too early for me to be up… I have some good news for you and you're going to love it… No it's not one of my new ideas which are NOT stupid… Look man I can totally just tell them you don't want the job." Gilbert gave a smirked and gave a wink to the teenager, which he couldn't help but blush over. Gilbert returned to his conversation as he heard something he didn't seem to like. "Yes I found you a job and no it's nothing like that… yeah I know I'm awesome. You're going to love this place. I'll text you the address… Ok bye." Gilbert's lips formed a smiled and looked over to Matthew, who also had a smile of his own. "You're new employer will be here soon."

"Don't you think he'll want to know what the job is?"

"Nah, right now he's just happy to get an offer, he feels bad of not working and is starting to feel like he's smooching too much from his boyfriend." Ruby eyes widened as the owner realized what he just said. He swiftly turned towards the teenager and Matthew flinched and took a small step back. Gilbert's eyes were hard and serious, they almost seemed to glow and they unnerved him. He felt like they were looking into his soul.

"You don't mind that he has a boyfriend do you?"

Matthew blinked a couple of times before he gave a small giggle. He saw Gilbert glaring at him and couldn't help but smile at the angry man as he admired his protective side that the silveret has for his friend.

"You don't have to worry. I don't think anything is wrong with it."

Gilbert relaxed and gave Matthew a small nod when he knew he was telling the truth. "Sorry about that, he's been hurt a lot."

The young blond could only give a small nod of his own as the two went into an awkward silence. Matthew didn't like the atmosphere after a minute of it. Gilbert still had a serious face on which the younger teen didn't feel like it suited his friend at all.

"I have two dads." Matthew blurted out.

It was Gilbert's turn to stare at his friend and blink a few times. Matthew was screaming in his head. 'Why did I say that?' He didn't know what came over him and he thought if he continued to talk maybe it would be less embarrassing, so he continued to blurt out the first thing that came through his head. "They adopted us when we were kids and…" Matthew didn't get to finish his sentence (thank god) as he heard laughter ring throughout the room.

Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at the young blond. He'll apologize later if he thinks Gilbert acted like a jerk, but Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at how cute the blonde was. Whoa stop the train! Gilbert never apologizes if he acts like a jerk, he always does and he never gave a crap of what other people thought, what made this boy any different than the others? Forget that he thought the young teen was cute.

"Kid, don't worry" He said between breath. "I believed you the first time you said it"

Matthew felt his face burn up and it didn't help that Gilbert kept smirking at him.

Gilbert didn't ask any questions to the young blond and he was grateful for that. Who knows if he would embarrass himself even further?

Gilbert was just happy that he didn't mess up. He saw how the teen stepped back and how nerves he got. Gilbert felt bad that he was the one who caused it to the blonde. He didn't want to ruin the friendship he just started. Not to mention with his other friend. He should've asked from the start if they had a problem with gays before making the call. Goodness knows what trouble he'll be in if the boyfriend finds out. Gilbert shuttered at the thought of being confronted by the tall scary man.

"Did the milkshake make you cold?"

"What?" Gilbert had forgotten that he even had a drink. 'It might be cold by now!'

"Oh no!" Without wasting more time Gilbert drank the rest of his shake.

"Don't drink it too fast, you could get a brain freeze."

"Heh." Gilbert said as he finished sipping the last bit. "You should stop worrying so much about me kid. You can say I'm immune to it."

"Yes because there's nothing up there to freeze."

Two sets of eyes turned at the new voice that spoke. One gave a smile but just as fast turned to a frown when a certain red eyed man shouted,

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

* * *

Guess who came in and guess who the new worker is :D

Here's a clue boyfriend and the dude who came in are the same person... Not really a clue I think but oh well :D

Sorry its short (again)

I think I'm getting better at making them longer... I'll just keep telling myself that... But I'll try harder :)


	6. Chapter 5

AN- SUP EVERYONE! Sooo maybe I'm a little late, but I've always been like that :D I was born 3 days later than i was supposed to lol (Born July 13)

Anywho! Here's the new chapter :D

Don't own Nada :/

* * *

Not Just At Night – Chapter 5

Matthew just looked at the now fuming albino who wouldn't stop glaring at the tall Russian man who was standing at the entrance. Said man was just giving a nice (creepy) smile at them. Still Matthew tried his best to ignore both of them and continue with his job, which meant greeting the new costumer.

"Hello Ivan, it's nice to see you again." Matthew smiled at the man and continued to ignore Gilbert who was now opened mouth at the little blond teen.

Ivan continued to smile as he took a seat next to the silveret and ordered a big breakfast. Gilbert being the man who he is decided to start a conversation with the Russian.

"You didn't answer my fucking question you piece of shit!"

"Gilbert"

"Da, he's right I didn't, but I thought he would know by now. Are you really this stupid?"

Gilbert angrily got up from his seat and raised his fist. "Why you litt-"

"Gilbert please, that's enough!" Matthew yelled. Well it was a yell considering how the young blonde usually talks. It still shocked Gilbert and he slowly took a seat not wanting to anger his friend more. "Thank you." The blonde said once his friend started drinking his shake. Matthew shook his head at the albino's behavior and turned to look at the source. Ivan was still smiling but Matthew noticed a glint of amusement in them. "Sorry about that Ivan, but why are you here? You stopped coming after a while when you finished couching Alfred."

"Da sorry about that, but I've been a bit busy. And I came because I gave Yao a ride here. He's still in the car trying to calm himself."

"Oh is that the one who wants to work here?"

"Da." Ivan gave a smile before he turned towards Gilbert and gave him a frown. "Next time give him more information. You're lucky I already know the family so I know he's safe."

Gilbert only gave angry mumbles as a response.

"Sorry I'm late, but I'm ready to work!" Heads turned towards the new voice. Seeing all eye on him the young Asian's face glowed red as he walked to the front. "I-I'm Yao Wang and I'm happy to work here," he began with a stutter. "Ivan told me how wonderful this café is, so I hope I won't let you down."

"It's nice to meet you Yao" Matthew gave a smile as he extended his hand to shake, which Yao quickly took. "I'll like to see how you work first if you don't mind?"

"No not at all."

"Good, please come to the back with me I'll show you the kitchen and you can prepare an order that someone's been waiting for quite a bit now." With that said both young men walked towards the back forgetting the other two left behind.

The two stayed quiet for a good while listening to the small noises from the kitchen. Gilbert was trying his best to behave. Milkshake long gone, so he was looking at his hands trying to ignore the tall man sitting next to him. He just had to take deep breaths so he didn't do anything stupid to get Matthew mad again… Easier said than done.

"My my, I've never seen you like this before Gilbert" Said man turned to Ivan who gave a smiled, no smirked, to the albino. Gilbert only growled at him. Hoping it was enough to shut him up, it wasn't. "Never in my life would I have thought to see the Great East tamed." Ivan continued to taunt Gilbert, who was now growling louder and growing white fangs. "Oh stop that Gil, you're acting like a wolf." Gilbert only hissed at that comment. "Hmm but who would have thought that all it took was a small human to make you domestic, I am a little disappointed really."

Gilbert lost his patient. He sprang up and lifted the tall Russian by the hem of his shirt. Eyes glowing a fearsome red and fangs fully out, threating to tear the skin off as the silveret growled. Ivan was unaffected by Gilberts new appearance or the strength showed, which pissed Gilbert off even more because that damn smirk wouldn't leave his face.

"That's enough!" A hash whisper yelled. Both heads turned to see Yao standing at the door giving both men glares. "I can hear Gilbert's snarls back there, you're both lucky Matthew thinks it's just the stove." The young Asian held up a piece of paper that had characters on it. "If I have to use another one of these I swear Ivan you'll get it later, so stop bothering Gilbert. Especially after he found me this job." With that said he went back to the kitchen, Gilbert felt a pressure release that he didn't know was there before. The albino let go of the older man and both took their seats. It was only a few seconds later that Gilbert broke the silence.

"Who's domestic now?"

Ivan gave a frown.

-O-o-

"This is great Yao!" Gilbert complemented as he continue to take big bits off of the pancakes. "Though sorry to disappoint you, Matthew's beats them Ow!"

"Don't listen to him, yours are just as great." Ivan said after hitting the albino in the head.

Yao could only smile as both men ate the food he prepared for them. It took a while but was able to fix them both their order. Ivan eating a big plate of pancakes with scramble eggs, bacon, and a big mug of coffee. Gilbert was the order that took a while to make since he ordered pancakes with bacon inside of them. But he also ordered eggs scrambled with bacon and sausage, sausage on their own and a large cup of chocolate shake. The only easy part was getting a muffin out of the case.

"How can you eat so much?" Matthew asked remembering the man's last order.

"What? I'm hungry" Answered Gilbert.

"You eat more than Alfred, and his excuse was football."

"I work out too." Pouted the man

"I don't know Gil, I think I see a bump growing" Yao giggled

"Da I see it too."

"Screw you guys, you're just jealous you don't look as awesome as me."

The group of newly made friends laughed as the continued eating, celebrating that Yao got the jobs and started working as more people started to coming in. Sadly making both workers busy as they went took orders back and forth.

"So how long have you've known Gilbert for Matthew?" The young Asian asked as he got another order.

"This morning really"

"Ayaa, really?"

"Yes, shocking for me too, he's really not what I expected when I saw him."

"You have no idea" He whispered

"What was that Yao?"

"Nothing!"

-O-o-

Gilbert had left a while ago since Matthew had to stop paying attention to him and was now walking home with a stomach full and happy. Gilbert hadn't felt this great in a long time, last time he ever felt this happy was when his mother was alive. 'Stupid' Gilbert thought. He hadn't thought of her for a long time, and that made him feel guilty. As soon as he got home and gave his little brother the amazing muffin Matthew made, they're both going to pick up flowers and go and visit an important woman. Though, now that he thought about it, he's going to have to ask Ludwig for money.

-O-o-

"Matthew, why do we have a hundred bill in the register? You know we don't take fifties and hundreds"

Matthew looked at his dad and then back down at the bill. He only knew one way to answer.

"Someone was very hungry."

* * *

AN- AND WALA! Not what anyone expected I believe. Any who I'll start to work on the next one now

Byyee :D


	7. Chapter 6

AN-

Wow I posted not a month later :) Soo here's the next chapter. I wont be able to post for awhile after this, Ill be going out of the country. **AND THERE'S NO WIFI!**! D: But I'll use that time to write liiiiike 2 or 3 chapters.

anywho, I don't own nothing. If I did I would have wifi everywhere.

* * *

Chapter 6

The Beilschmidt brothers walked side by side in silence. Gilbert humming a tune with a small smile and a sort of bounce in the way he walked. Ludwig just looked worried and a bit freaked out from his brother's attitude, but he was also frustrated at the albino too. Gilbert just burst through the door demanded money, which he just took when the younger brother said no, and dragged Ludwig out the house. Gilbert had brought a big bouquet of beautiful flowers. Now he's in a happy mood that came out of nowhere. It really was creeping him out.

"Please tell me you're not setting me up on another blind date."

Gilbert only snorted at his brother. "Not after that huge screw up you did West."

'Thank god.' Ludwig thought, 'but if it isn't a date then why is he here?'

"We're going to visit someone." Gilbert answered, sort of, that still didn't tell the blond much. "Don't worry you'll know when we get there, and then I'll tell you all about my day."

"You know I hate it when you do that." Ludwig grumbled. He didn't believe his brother when he said he didn't get mind reading powers after the incident, but it was so hard not to. 'Maybe we're going to Austria and Elizabeth's? That would explain the flowers.'

"Nope, not going there and I'm just a good guesser West."

'Bullshit'

"Watch your language little brother." Gilbert smirked when he saw the tall blonde face turn from shock to frustration. "I already told you I can't. No stupid Twilight shit, got it?" Gilbert just continued to smile as his brother continued to grumble to himself.

Ludwig stopped his muttering and looked at his brother. He hadn't seen a smile from him in a long time, an honest to god smile. Not a fake smile he pulled when questioned if he was ok, or a smirk or psychotic laugh when pulling a joke. Or when he thought he was just being amazing. No, it was a real smile that he could even see a small shine in his eyes. It looked so… alive.

"What happened this morning?" He couldn't help but ask. He needed to know what caused this drastic change in his brother's mood. This mood was very very rare.

"I can't be happy just because?"

"You're usually crazy just because."

"True." Gilbert stayed silent thinking on how to explain to his little brother on his abnormal behavior. "I found an interesting… place today. It was so strange because my senses just told me to go there, so when I got there something happened."

Ludwig leaned forward, taking in what his brother was telling him and waited for him to continue.

"I ate there amazing food! Like seriously West, it was just as awesome as me! I couldn't get enough!" Gilbert found himself being hit with the bouquet of flowers. "Hey don't ruin them you idiot!"

"Then why do you have them?!"

"We're here stupid."

Ludwig looked up and saw tall gates with 'Cemetery' in large letters on the top. The blond gave a small gasp as he looked at the entrance. They hadn't been here in years. Last time was for Gilbert to tell them he would be leaving. After that, Ludwig never came back; too guilt ridden for what happened to his mother and ashamed to look at his father's grave for wanting to forget of the tragic night because he didn't want to believe.

"**Scheiße**"*

0-0-0-0-

"How did you manage working there for so long?" Yao asked Matthew as both workers walked down the street to look for a place to have lunch. It was a little past noon and Arthur allowed them to head out early to eat, saying that they both deserved it, while Alfred whined on how hungry he was. Matthew knew that what Yao really wanted to ask was; 'How do you put up with him?' Not to mention how he had manage doing practically everything on his own. In those short hours of working with the other two of Matthew's family the Asian had learned 3 things; Never let Alfred and Arthur in the kitchen, Alfred is only allowed to or on coffee and the cash register, and don't expect either of them to remember Matthew right off the bat. It sadden the Asian quite a bit, the boy did so much without getting a thank you in return.

"I just got used to it." Matthew answered solemnly. It was true; he just got so used to it that he's forgotten when it even started. Today was just a big shock to him. Not only did two new people see him they actually became friends with him too. He just hopes that they don't confuse him later on with his brother, then forget about him soon after. But for once he didn't feel like that will happen with his two new friends and that thought made him blissful.

Yao didn't like the tone of voice Matthew had used. As if he's accepted his fate of being invisible to everyone. Well he'll be sure to change that. Maybe he'll call up one of his cousins.

"Let's grab something here" Yao said interrupting both his and Matthew's thoughts.

"Sure"

-0-0-0-0

"Hey mom, you'll never believe what happened today, but first West and I want to apologize to you and dad for not visiting for such a long time. I know totally not awesome." Gilbert looked at his brother waiting for him to say something too.

Ludwig looked down at the two gravestones that were marked with both his parents' names. The bouquet of flowers divided for both of them. His face started to glow red and a "sorry" was softly spoken. Gilbert just gave a nod at his brother and turned back at his mother's grave.

"Don't worry about him, he's just a little stressed out. That's mostly what I wanted to tell you." Gilbert flopped down on the dirt and crossed his legs, he looked up at his little brother and patted a spot next to him. It was going to be long talk so they might as well get comfortable. Ludwig took a seat and did just that, though he was a little uncomfortable, last time he did this was at their father's funeral.

"Remember what I told you, after I came back?" Ludwig gave a small finch. "Well I already told Ludwig here that I just had this strange feeling to go there. It was weird 'cause I heard it again."

"Gilbert! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Cause I didn't want to repeat myself duh"

"Idiot! What if something happened!? You should have went straight towards-"

"I didn't want to!" Gilbert cut him off. "It's not like I had an urge to kill, well only when Ivan began to talk."

"What!?"

"That's not the point! I didn't want to kill, heck I was calm for once in my stupid immortal life! I saw him and I was calm," He looked back at his mother's grave and let out a breath. "I was able to relax and enjoy myself with someone I just met. I didn't have to use my charms or dashing good looks, I don't even think he was affected by them, and I felt like I could be myself before all _this_ happened."

Ludwig looked at his brother amazed at what he just said. That was the reason why his brother came back in such an abnormal mood? Did Gilbert even realize what he was talking about sounded like?

"And that whole thing about wanting to just kill Ivan, well yeah, he was being a dick and insulted me. I tried to hold back cause the kid told me to, It didn't work out too well, Yao had to stop time and shit. But it was seriously nice, besides that fact I spent a hundred dollars there."

"WHAT"

"Yeah; it was totally worth it though." Gilbert grinned.

Ludwig gave a tired sigh and looked at his mother's grave. "What am I going to do with him?" The younger brother didn't see the sincere smile on his face as Ludwig started talking to both their parents about how difficult Gilbert can be. Gilbert took this time to appreciate this small moment. His brother had let lose for a bit, forgetting about the guilt he felt and just continued to complain.

"…Hey! Don't listen to him guys, he's just jealous of how awesome I am!"

Gilbert laughed as Ludwig started to yell at how he's always lazy and reckless. The silveret just let his brother whine. He had a feeling that something was going to happen to Ludwig soon, not too bad, but just bad enough to drive the poor blonde even more crazy and overworked.

Oh well, he had other things to worry about.

* * *

AN

OK Done :) What do you think is gonna happen next?

Please tell me what you think, what's wrong, and how I can improve. I'm always happy to read reviews.

I swear one of these days I'll write a long chapter.

**Scheiße**- Shit (I hope, please tell me if I'm wrong)


End file.
